Ghosts,Vampires and Werewolves
by Ingrid Cullen
Summary: Que provengas de un oscuro pasado no es realmente un problema,el problema es enamorarte de la persona equivocada o eso piensan los demas,pero la verdad es que el es el indicado para remediar tu oscuro pasado. Por estan destinados a estar juntos eternamene
1. Mi Familia

**Capitulo I "Mi familia"**

La familia es la célula de la sociedad y el principio de tu enseñanza como individuo y mi familia no es la excepción.

Esta formada por mi mama (Bella), mi papa (Edward), tía Alice, tío Jasper, tía Rose, tío Emmett, la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carslie. Todos ellos son lo más importante en mi vida, por que se que ellos no me fallaran y aunque el tiempo pase siempre estarán a mi lado.

Para mi todos son especiales por una u otra razón y como dice papa cada quien tiene su propio don desde que naces. Por ejemplo: Mama es la persona más prudente, precavida, retraída y sincera que he conocido en la vida. Una vez íbamos por la calle y aun señor se le cayó un billete, mi mamá lo alcanzo y se lo dio, después se entero en las noticias que el señor al que le regreso el billete había robado el banco minutos antes, mi mama se sintió culpable por unos días por ayudar a un ladrón.

Papa es un sobreprotector empedernido, es tranquilo, paciente y tiene la capacidad de ver más a futuro: un día cuando estaba con mi tía Rose, ella me estaba enseñando la partes de un auto y papa dijo que no lo hiciera, pero yo no hice caso, mi tía y yo nos metimos abajo del auto y sin querer empujo algo y por poco el auto nos cae encima, de no ser porque papa llego a tiempo no se que me hubiera pasado. El nos puso una regañada a mí y mi tía, pero realmente la merecíamos.

Tía Alice es la persona más inquieta, hiperactiva y adicta a las compras y a la moda en todo el mundo, no hay desfile de modas importante al que ella no pueda faltar, no hay ropa nueva que ella no remodele con su fantástico estilo y no hay semana en que ella no estrene algo.

Mi tío Jasper es el mejor historiador del mundo, enserio. Una vez cuando estaba estudiando aun en mi casa por mi condición y todo ese rollo del crecimiento acelerado mi familia se dedicaba a darme clases, tío Jasper me enseño y narro la mayoría de la historia universal.

Tía Rose puede ser egoísta, vanidosa y banal, pero es la única mujer mecánico que es perfecta en lo que hace, puede armar rapidísimo un motor sin equivocarse y lo más importante sin mancharse ni un ápice.

Tío Emmett parece un adolescente y no tiene que aparentar ser uno a la hora de ir a clase. Tiene una apariencia ruda y es muy fornido, lo que le ayuda mucho a la hora de hacer ciertas actividades y aunque se cree Juan camanei todos en la casa sabemos que es más dulce que la miel.

La abuela Esme es buenísima haciendo postres y en la jardinería, yo le digo que ponga entre ella y tía Alice una empresa dedicada a organizar fiestas y aunque ya no necesitan trabajar cuando sabes cómo invertirlo, así podría entretenerse en algo.

El abuelo Carslie es un excelente doctor, tiene una gran experiencia, tiene especialidad en varias ramas, pero lo mejor de todo es que es súper consentidor.

Y al último e mi lista de seres amados están el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Sue, ustedes preguntaran ¿por qué no los mencione antes? lo que pasa es que casi no convivo con ellos y a pesar de que son unas personas muy pacificas y comunes los quiero mucho.

Papa dice que no puedo encariñarme mucho con las personas por mueren y ese es un dolor muy fuerte y difícil de soportar y no quiere que pase por eso.

Los Cullen como todas las familias tenemos secretos, solo que aun mas difíciles.

Y la historia de lo que somos empezó así:

**-Flash Back-**

Tenía seis meses y por mi condición aparentaba cerca de los 4 años.

Era una tarde de marzo y no tenía nada que hacer, todos habían salido y mis papas me habían dejado al cuidado del abuelo Carslie.

El abuelo y yo estábamos en su despacho, el llenando papeles y yo prestando atención a lo que hacía, todo me causaba interés y duda. De repente algo me vino a la mente.

-Abuelito-

-¿Qué paso Reneesme?-me dijo prestándome atención, yo sabía lo que era y cuál era mi condición, pero lo que no sabía cómo había empezado todo.

-Abuelito como te convertiste-dije curiosa

-Bueno veras- me dijo mientras cerraba sus papeles y los dejaba a un lado, yo me acomode lo mejor posible en el sillón para disfrutar la plática –Paso hace muchos años atrás, mi mama y papa se casaron muy jóvenes, se amaban mucho, por eso nací yo, pero para que naciera mama tuvo que morir, papa estuvo mucho tiempo triste, pero poco a poco lo supero con el tiempo. Un día papa encontró de nuevo el amor y se caso, ella tenía un hijo, así que él se convirtió en mi hermanastro.

Nosotros vivíamos muy felices pero no tardo mucho tiempo para que esa felicidad se acabara. Una tarde entraron a asaltar la casa, ese día el asaltante mato a papa y Aro y yo tratamos de defenderlo, pero ya era tarde y en el intento nos lastimaron gravemente. Nuestra madre creía en la muerte, ella le estuvo rezando y la muerte se le apareció, le pidió que nos salvara y ella accedió con la condición de pagar las consecuencias, mi madre le contesto que aria lo necesario para salvarnos, entonces la muerte de sus manos extendió una luz y esta exploto, convirtiéndonos en lo que somos. Mi hermano y yo nos salvamos pero nuestra mama en la explosión murió y la muerte se la llevo-

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?- pregunte curiosa

-Mi hermanastro se llamaba Aro Vulturi-dijo con rencor

-¿Y después que pasó?-

-Después del desastre que armamos el y yo en casa y darnos cuenta de la condición en la que nos encontrábamos cada quien se fue por su lado, estuve deambulando y cuando tome conciencia de lo que me pasaba tuve que pasar por muchos cambios, luego me puse a estudiar y me convertí en Doctor.

Una tarde iba caminando a mi casa y vi a alguien saltando de un acantilado, corrí lo más deprisa que pude, pero cuando llegue ya era tarde, ella había saltado, sin pensarlo seguí su destino y al llegar a ella vi a la mujer más bella que había visto alguna vez, en ese momento me convertí en el ser más egoísta y sin tentarme el corazón la transforme-

-Ella era abuelita Esme verdad-

-Así es, ella había perdido un bebe y eso la había dejado muy herida, al igual como yo me encontraba en ese momento, nos teníamos el uno al otro y sabíamos que nos amábamos, pero en ese momento necesitábamos algo más que nuestra compañía y fue entonces que descubrí que Esme podía crear visiones y hacer a la gente olvidar o lo que ella quisiera-

-Papa dice que la razón del poder de cada persona es dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre la persona que te transformo y que solo una vez se da poderes y generalmente quien los tienen son las mujeres por que nos encargamos de ver por el bien de aquellos a los que queremos y las necesidades de los que nos rodean-

-Así es Reneesme, bueno tiempo después de acostumbrarme al poder de Esme paso un tiempo para que encontráramos a Edward, en esa época se desato una gran epidemia y el termino en el hospital moribundo, su madre me pido que lo salvara, platique eso con Esme y termino convenciéndome y antes de que su mama muriera lo convertí.

Esme adoraba a Edward, era como el niño que nunca tuvo, pero un día todo cambio. Yo seguí practicando como doctor y nos hablaron del monte que un oso había atacado una población dejando a muchos heridos, cuándo fuimos a ver Edward y yo curamos a los heridos y de regreso escuchamos un ruido, nos encontramos a un chico que había sido atacado por el oso, a Esme le causo tanta ternura aquel chico con sus ojuelos y su cabello rizado que terminamos transformándolo. Paso buen rato para que otro se integrara a nuestro grupo alguien más.

Una noche encontramos a una chica moribunda y Emmett quiso convertirla, decía que era perfecta para él, justo lo que le faltaba-

-Abuelito ¿entonces por que tía Rose no tiene poderes, si se supone que tío Emmett la convirtió?-

-No son poderes Reneesme son dones, pero supongo que a Emmett no le hacía falta nada en ese momento, por eso no ha desarrollado algún don en especial, pero si algún día le faltara algo lo desarrollara-dijo convencido

-¿Y luego que pasó?-

-Tiempo más tarde llego Alice alegando que era de la familia ya conoces a tu tía y hace como 3 años nos mudamos aquí y la historia di un giro, Edward conoció a una joven que lo volvía demente y luego de un tiempo nos encontramos aquí, explicándole a mi dulce nieta de donde provenimos-

-Pero si técnicamente papa no es tu hijo, yo tampoco soy tu nieta-

-Si lo eres hermosa Edward es realmente mi hijo, digamos que es adoptado-

-¿Y por qué yo tengo don si no tengo pareja?-

-No lo sé Reneesme, lo que se me ocurre es que esta alguien predestinado para ti o tu a esa persona-

-Oooh-

-Si pequeña, es lo único que se me ocurre-

-¿Y qué paso con Aro abuelito?-

-Escuchaste eso-

-No ¿Qué?-

-Ya sonó el horno, vente vamos por galletas-dijo yendo asía mí y me cargo

-Pero a ti no te gustan las galletas- afirme

.Tienes razón, pero a ti si-dijo tocándome la nariz con su dedo índice.

Mi abuelito y yo bajamos por galletas de chispas de chocolate y mientras comía el me platicaba cosas sobre su trabajo.

En realidad nunca supe con exactitud que paso con el hermanastro de mi abuelo, ni que fue de él, porque siempre que le preguntaba a alguien me cambiaban de tema.

-**Fin de Flash Back-**

En realidad no es difícil de entender lo que soy, lo complicado esconder el secreto y tratar de no revelarlo, porque imagínense al tío Emmett con su súper fuerza y que alguien lo viera ¿Cómo se lo explicas? Ya me lo imagino, tranquilo no te are daño, solo soy un vampiro chupa sangre. Obvio no, además si alguien se llegara a enterar nosotros pagaríamos las consecuencias ante el juzgado de lo vampiro, ya sé que suena raro pero como cualquier sociedad tenemos "gobernantes" y leyes. Además nosotros los Cullen debemos tener más cuidado porque somos una de las más grandes familias o clan como lo llaman los demás vampiros.

A los demás no les gusta estar en grupo por que los mueve el poder, la sed y sabe que tienen todo bajo control a diferencia de nosotros que nos mueve el bienestar de los nuestros y el cariño que nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

Otro problema que tendríamos es que todas en nuestra familia tienen algún don, menos tía Rose, pero en su lugar lo tiene tío Jasper y eso para los demás representa un riesgo.

Se preguntaran a que me refiero con dones. Bueno todas las personas tienen un don, algo que saben hacer muy bien o fuera de lo normal, cuando son convertidos algunas personas llevan ese don al máximo o desarrollan uno nuevo que servirá para proteger a sus seres querido o a su dueño, en eso consiste esencialmente que los vampiros desarrollen dones.

* * *

**Bn aki estoi suviendo una nueva historia alas dies de la noche**

**por que no podia aguantar mas tener la idea en la cabeza**

**es pero y les guzte y entienda el por k el cambio a la version original de crepusculo**

**stoi arta de k edward se un lector de mentes eso le **

**kita lo emocionante**

**¿o k opinan ustedes?**

**vien cualquier cosa dejen un review**

**si les entra alguna dida review**

**si les gusto reviw**

**si les gustaria saber algo review**

**ok kreo k captaorn el punto **

**esta historia va dedicada a mi nna y a todas las personas k m an leido**

** en un juego del destino sobre todo akellas k m dejan algun review**

**muchos bezoz**


	2. Cambio de vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer, solo comparto una historia loca con el mundo.**

**NA:BIen la historia esta algo confusa asi que les dejo una clave **

**- entre giones- son los dialogos**

**"entre comillas" los pensamientos**

**(entre parentesis) el elnguaje de señas**

**de ahi en fuera creo que esta bastante entendible **

**adelante ...**

**Capítulo II "Cambio de Vida"**

-**Reneesme-**

Estaba en mi cuarto para variar empacando de nuevo, algo que siempre e odiado es mudarme cada dos o tres años, dependiendo de cómo vallan las cosas. Pero siempre es la misma historia…Abuelo Carslie encuentra nuevo trabajo, nos mudamos, Esme hace el papel de ama de casa y todos los demás (menos yo claro está) se van a la escuela a aparentar ser los hijos adoptivos de Carslie mientras yo me aburro como ostra, pasa un tiempo ya no creen la edad del abuelo y nos tenemos que mudar. Solo por eso odio no envejecer, de ahí en fuera ser inmortal y estar rodeada de la gente que amas es sensacional.

-Carlie ya está todo listo- dijo mi abuela desde en el marco del a puerta.

-Si solo guardo los libros y ya-dije, pero ella ya no estaba, genial por que tenia qué desaparecer, que rayos no podían decir algo o avisar, no les aria daño.

Me volví a guardar los libros, pero no cabía nada más es esta maldita maleta.

-Sabes que no va a caber eso cierto-comento tío Jasper apuntando a la maleta.

-Es que no los quiero dejar-enfatice, odiaba mudarme, siempre sentí que cada vez que lo hacía dejaba una parte de mi en ese lugar.

-Yo se lo mal que te sientes Reneesme pero podemos llevárnoslo todo-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de mi.

-Lo sé-

-Que te parece si hacemos un trato-dijo mientras que con su maravillosos don de controlar emociones me dejaba en completa calma y yo sonreí al recordar lo ingenioso que eran sus tratos.

-¿Qué tipo de trato?-

-Que te parece si te llevas los libros que más te gusten, con los que sería imposible deja de vivir-

-¿Y qué hay con los demás?-

-Bueno cuando lleguemos vamos a la librería y compramos, no sé un par de libros que te agraden-

-Pero yo no quiero libros nuevos, yo quiero estos-

-A mi no me engaña, tu quieres los dos, por eso cuando vallamos a casar un día de estos le digo a Alice que me acompañe por ellos y así tienes los dos-sonrió al decirme aquello

-Yo te apoyo-grito tía Alice desde abajo escuchando nuestra platica.

-Ves todo solucionado, ahora vamos, levanta lo que te falta para irnos-me dijo, yo contenta saque el exceso de libros y los deje sobre la cama, cerré la maleta, mi tío la tomo y bajamos juntos las escaleras.

-Listo-dijo Jasper metiendo mi maleta en el Aston Martin de mama.

-Bueno es el último vistazo-dijo el Abuelo Carslie. Era una costumbre ver por última vez la casa y luego irnos como si todo el tiempo que hubiéramos pasado ahí no fuera nada importante.

-Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-dijo mama al conducir su auto.

-Siempre dices eso-

-Si lo sé, solo esta vez es diferente-dijo sonriendo por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta vez que nos cambiemos de ciudad?-dije entre bostezos, empacar me había dejado exhausta y aunque inmortal y fuera un vampiro mi condición era diferente a todos los demás.

Yo había nacido antes de que mi mama se convirtiera, por lo que yo soy mitad vampiro mitad humano, así que ser inmortal no me exenta de comer, dormir y las necesidades humanas y vampíricas.

-Duerme Reneesme después te enteraras de lo que digo-dijo mama y yo al instante me acomode a dormir.

Después de un rato de a ver salido de Vancouver (Canadá) y a verme dormido, me levante por querer ir al baño.

-Mama te puedes para-dije

-¿Para qué Reneesme? Ya vamos a llegar a la frontera-

-Sí pero no creo aguantar, me estoy orinando-

-No te puedes esperar tantito ya vamos a llegar-

-No, me estoy orinando-

-Qué tal si te aguantas tantito y acelero-

-Qué esperas pues-le dije, ella acelero tanto que sentí como me hundía en el asiento, no tardo en rebasar a mi tía Alice y a papa que eran los que manejaban más aprisa.

En menos de cinco minutos habíamos llegado a la frontera de Canadá y mama paro en el edificio.

Yo trate de abrir el auto, pero los seguros me lo impedían.

-Mama-grite

-¿Qué?-ella me volteo a ver.

-Los seguros-

-Ups lo siento-dijo y los desbloqueo, yo salí corriendo del auto y casi me atropellan, voltea ver el auto y era papa, qué le pasa que no sabe manejar.

-¿Reneesme que paso?-grito pero en ese momento eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que me iba a orinar si no llegaba pronto al baño.

Al llegar al edificio un oficial abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la aduana fronteriza ¿Desea hacer algún trámite?- decía el tipo tranquilamente mientras yo bailaba en mi lugar.

-Si, donde está el baño-dije apurada

-Disculpe ¿Qué dijo?-

-En donde está el baño-dijo una persona atrás de mí, no importaba quien era me conformaba con que dijeran en donde estaba el baño.

El oficial se volteo y comenzó a dar instrucciones, al terminar no me voltee a ver quien había pedido instrucciones y darle gracias, no yo salí corriendo al baño. Al llegar abrí la puerta y sin impórtame la azote, abrí un cubículo y me baje la ropa.

-Aaa-suspire aliviada por la liberta que ahora tenía mi vejiga

De repente escuche unas risas familiares al abrir la puerta para lavarme las manos.

-No me parece gracioso-dije

-Pues a mi si, había olvidado tus necesidades como humana-dijo mi tía Alice recargada en la barra del lavamanos.

-No es gracioso que ustedes se olviden de los pequeños detalles que me hacen diferente-

-Me parece gracioso que no sepas poner tus prioridades antes de salir de viaje-

-Bueno vamos a ver qué te parece que me orine en tu auto ahora que me vaya contigo de aquí a donde quiera que nos dirijamos-dije convencida

-A no, ni en tus sueños Reneesme Carlie Cullen-

-Bueno te garantizo que si de aquí en adelante no me recuerdas de ir al baño antes de salir o no tomar líquidos, yo me encargo de llenar tu querido turbo de urea, creatinina, fosfatos, citratos, nitratos y albumina uno de estos días-dije saliendo del baño.

Al salir de baño me tope con una pared y al levantar la vista vi a papa, a mi mama y al tío Jasper.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste?-

-Me estaba haciendo del baño-

-Hmp y por eso casi te mato-dijo furioso, yo solo rodee los ojos, no podía morir o no al menos de esa forma.

-Oye Edward ¿qué es urea, creatinina, fosfatos, citratos, nitratos y albumina?-dijo la tía Alice que salía del baño, yo me reí. Qué bien que a la tía Alice no le interesaba la anatomía y la química, eso hacía que fuera más sencillo burlarme de ella.

-Para que quieres saber eso Alice- dijo mientras caminaba a la sala de estar.

-Bueno tu hija amenazo con llenar de eso mi turbo-al decir eso mi padre me miro y supe que lo que significaba "Reneesme valiste queso".

-Ella hizo eso-dijo papa mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué es eso?- dijo curiosa mientras nos sentábamos.

-Bueno es orina- dijo, haciendo que mama me mirara feo y tío Jasper se riera.

-Diuck, Reneesme me das asco-dijo y yo me solté riendo acompañando a mi tío.

-De que te ríes jovencita-dijo mi padre furioso.

-De nada-dije agachando la cara

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes Jasper?-dijo mi tía mientras lo jalaba lejos de ahí para hablar con él.

-¿Y bien que puedes decir a tu favor jovencita-dijo papa

-Ella empezó-

-Yo no pregunte quien empezó-

-¿Qué eso lo que paso Reneesme?-pregunto mi madre.

-Yo me baje corriendo, bla… bla… bla… y cuando llegue al baño, ella llego y se rio de mí, me dijo que era gracioso y que ya se había olvidado de mis necesidades como humana-dije

-A si-

-Aja, después me dijo que era mi culpa por no priorizar mis necesidades-

-Y luego-

-Bueno le dije que de ahora en adelante ella me avisara antes de salir de casa o le orinaría el auto en pocas palabras-dije tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-Alice- grito papa y eso supe que las cosa no estaban tan mal.

-¿Qué paso Edward?-le dijo mi tía

-Es cierto lo que dijo Reneesme-

-Si hablas respecto a que me burle de ella si-dijo orgullosa

-Bueno te aviso, de aquí en adelante no me metan en sus líos y lo que pase entre ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandes, Alice por dios tu eres un adulto compórtate como tal-le dijo y yo sonreí por que había puesto a Alice en su lugar. –De que te ríes Reneesme Carlie Cullen, si el castigo no te lo he quitado-dijo volteándome a ver. Yo resignada me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y mi mama se sentó junto a mí, negó con la cabeza y luego me abrazo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?-

-No era mi intensión-

-Lo sé, esa es tu naturaleza, eres igual de fastidioso que Edward o incluso Alice juntos, lo malo es que vas hacer que le salgan canas verdes a tu padre-dijo haciendo que las dos nos riéramos ya que eso era físicamente imposible.

-Lo siento. No era mi intensión terminar peleándome-

-Lo sé nena, solo trata de no meterte en problemas-dijo papa sentándose a mi lado.

-Ok-dije, la paz volvió a mí y justamente en ese momento me di cuenta que esperábamos algo. - ¿Qué esperamos?-

-Carslie tramita la cancelación del permiso-dijo mi tía Rose detrás de nosotros.

-Hmp y ¿va a tardar mucho?-pregunte impaciente

-No lo sé-

-¿Y ese no sé cómo cuanto tiempo es?-

-Tardara lo que tenga que tardar-dijo papa con la infinita paciencia de siempre.

-No me gusta esperar-

-Reneesme, la paciencia es una virtud que los sabios solo tiene-dijo mama

-Mmm-suspire y me quede quieta en mi lugar.

Me choca esperar, porque entre más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo más lento pase el reloj. Voltee a ver a los demás y esperar no les importaba en lo absoluto. Tía Alice y tía Rose platicaban de moda detrás de nosotros. Mi tío Jasper se divertía a costa de los demás jugando con su don, llegando alterar a la gente a su alrededor y Emmett solo se reía de ello. Mama y papa quien sabe que hablaban.

Yo empezaba a desesperarme, no me podía estar quieta, movía mis pies, me movía en mi lugar y la paciencia se me agoto tan rápido que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento. Hasta que encontré como entretenerme Toc (patee el asiento) Tac(golpe con las uñas el asiento) Tac Tac Toc Tac Tac Toc Toc Tac Tac Toc Tac Tac Toc Toc, tocaba divertida.

-Reneesme para-grito mama

-¿Qué no estoy haciendo nada malo?-Trate de excusarme.

-Me desespera el ruidito que haces-

-Si no mal recuerdo la tolerancia es la mejor virtud de un sabio-

-Reneesme por favor no retes a tu madre-

-Yo solo hacia algo para no aburrirme-

-Lo sé, solo deja de hacerlo-dijo mama

-Ok y ahora que hago-

-Lo que se te ocurra menos seguir con tu musiquita-

-Genial de nuevo al principio-dije sumergiéndome más en mi asiento, viendo a la gente pasar.

-1, 2, 3,4-comence a contar a la gente que pasaba.

-Eso no funcionara en tres minutos dejara de pasar gente y te volverás a aburrir-dijo Alice utilizando la predicción a su favor.

-Genial-

-No te preocupes se solucionara en 3…2…1-

-¿De qué hablas?-dije, pero no me dio tiempo de que contestara. En ese instante todo se volvió oscuro y dio vueltas en mi cabeza, sabia muy bien que significaba eso, era una de las transiciones que debes pasar antes de tener una visión provocada por la abuela Esme.

Tu cuerpo se vuelve pesado, no puedes moverte, pero tu mente vuela hacia donde la abuela pretende tenerte, es muy útil cuando quieres dañar a alguien o en mi caso tranquilizarlo.

Todo comenzó a cambiar a mi alrededor, todo se puso verde y comenzaron a aparecer arboles grandes y frondosos cubriendo tierra firme, donde estaba en pie. De pronto creí estar parada en medio de la nada, puesto que lo único que veía era enormes arboles por doquier, sentía que de un momento a otro se moverían y se tirarían sobre mí, el miedo comenzaba a invadirme y unas ganas inmensas de correr surgieron dentro de mí.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección, cuando de pronto los arboles a mi alrededor abrieron su forraje, formando un claro que daba entrada a la luz del sol. Todo se volvió tan reconfortante que me tire al suelo a ver todo; los arboles no eran tan grandes y la luz del sol me provocaba cosquillas en la piel.

No había notado pero había mariposas volando entre los árboles y un ruido extraño empezaba a surgir a lo lejos.

Lentamente el ruido se fue aclarando hasta reconocerlo como el estruendoso caudal de un rio y si pensarlo me dirigí hacia ahí, al llegar al cause reconocí el lugar en el que estaba; era el rio que daba a espaldas de la casa de la abuela en Forks, el mismo claro en el que había jugado de pequeña antes de mudarnos hace 18 años. Y sin meditar la situación me lance al rio a nadar.

Yo no entendía por qué mi familia les desagradaba tanto las grandes masas de aguas corriente, no era que me gustara mucho, me daba miedo al igual que todos en su momento, pero no era tan malo después de todo. Además no era un rio verdadero, solo era una visión más de la abuela Esme.

Llevaba un buen rato jugando y divirtiéndome en aquel lugar que lo había significado todo al principio de mi vida que no note el final si no que solo comencé a ver a la gente pasar de nuevo en la maldita instalación gubernamental.

-¿Qué? volviste a la cruel realidad-dijo Alice y yo suspire.

-Sí, me lo estaba pasando genial.

-Lo sé, te vi, pero no sé cómo disfrutas de nadar en un rio-dijo mi tía asqueada.

-No era un rio de verdad-

-Era tan verdadero como la imaginación de Esme-

-No lo era-

-Si lo era-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Jovencitas compórtense las dos-dijo la abuela frente a nosotras.

-Solo me divertía-dijo Alice

-Deberías comportarte, ella es mucho menor que tú y tú te comportar peor que ella, de vez en cuando deberías tratar de controlar tu carácter-

-Es difícil no resistir a la tentación-dijo Alice, sin tomarle importancia al regaño antes dado.

-Pues un día de estos la tentación te costara caro-dijo Esme a Alice, ella se enfurruño en su lugar.

-Alice vámonos-dijo Jasper abrazándola y llevándosela lejos.

-No va a cambiar-le dije

-Lo sé, solo me gusta hacerla renegar-

-Abuela sabe si falta mucho para que nos vayamos-

-No Carlie-dijo el abuelo detrás de mí.

Estaba en el auto impaciente por llegar ya que no sentía ya nada, cuando mama puso un CD con melodías hechas por papa, al sonar mi canción de cuna me empezó a dar sueño y es que es sol estaba empezando a ponerse por el poniente. No tarde mucho en cabesiar y en quedarme quedar dormida.

-¿Mama falta mucho?-dije bostezando a punto de quedarme dormida.

-Como dos horas ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo sueño-

-Duérmete, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos-me dijo y ni flojo ni perezosa me quede dormida.

-Nena despierta-

-¿Ya llegamos?-dije tallándome los ojos

-Si-

-¿Ya bajaron las maletas?-dije al bajar del auto

-Si de hecho ya está todo acomodado-dijo mi mama , pero ya no la escuche; frente a mi imponente se alzaba el recuerdo más hermoso de mi vida, estaba tan asombrada que quede muda.

-Si estamos en Forks-dijo papa abrazando a mama

-¿Puedo?-

-Claro ve-dijo papa, yo salí corriendo simplemente no lo creía. Al entrar a la casa me sentí tranquila, era tal y como lo recordaba. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando el abuelo me hablo.

-No hables tenemos reunión y te necesito aquí-dijo mientras los demás se acomodaban en la gran sala.

Mi cuarto era diferente, pero acogedor, estaba el tocador, al cama y la televisión como lo recordaba, pero las paredes eran lilas con flores y adornos negros, en el techo todo era oscuro con estrellas fluorescentes por doquier.

-Reneesme-gritaron y no m quedo de otra más que bajar.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, quiero recordarles que mañana empieza clase y ustedes tomaran de nuevo su papel y comenzaran los cambios como siempre, se que se adaptan rápido y espero que regresando aquí no ya complicaciones. Bueno Rose y Jasper les toca como siempre-

-Ya te gusto verdad-le dijo tío Jasper a tía Rose.

-Uy si es súper sexy ser tu gemela-le contesto burlona.

-Emmett, Alice y Bella serán hermanos, el hermano mayor después Bella y Alice la pequeña-decía el abuelo, pero yo le daba la menor importancia siempre me dejaban a fuera.-Edward esta vez Reneesme será tu hermanita-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo el abuelo mientras todos me veían sonriente.

-Tu mama y yo pensamos que esta lista para esto-dijo orgulloso.

-Eso es genial-dije abrazándolo a ambos.

-Bueno ya que todo esta dicho todos a lo que hacían-anuncio al abuelo.

-Reneesme después de cenar te vas a dormir-dijo mama saliendo por la puerta de cristal.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A cazar-

-Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes-

-Por que necesitas dormirte temprano-

-Hmp, bueno-dije yéndome a la cocina para cenar algo.

Después de cenar me fui a mi cuarto y sin dar tantas vueltas me dormí, pero no dure mucho estaba emocionad de que por primera vez iban a dejarme salir de la casa a convivir con alguien que no fuera mi familia.

**BN este es un capitulo mas me cuesta vastante escribilo pero no quiero dejarlo aun lado espero y les gusto y me apoyen en seguir a delante.**

**cualquier comentario o sugeriencia ganmelo saber bye bezoz**


End file.
